LWL World Tag Team Championship
The LWL World Tag Team Championship was a professional wrestling world tag team championship created and promoted by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for the LWL brand. It was the third overall male championship for WHEI's brands and was one of three tag team titles for WHEI's roster. Alongside the WHEI Raw Tag Team Championship on the Raw brand and the WHEI SmackDown Tag Team Championship on the SmackDown brand. During the inception of the War Hawks Universe Mode it was decided the brand split would be brought back to give talent a chance to shine who otherwise wouldn't be able to under the unified roster. Raw brought back the World Tag Team Championship and SmackDown kept a redesigned WWE Tag Team Championship. LWL general manager Sherania introduced this title as an exclusive tag team title for her brand. The championship had existed since the first season and has been exclusive to the LWL brand the entire time, not once switching shows. Even when the brand split was brought back in real life and new tag team titles were introduced for the other two brands. The final champions were Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) who are in their first reign as a team and individually. While The Brothers Of Destruction hold the record for most reigns as a team with 2, they share the record for most reigns as an individual with Xerios with two while he is the first person to win it more than once and with more than one partner. During Season 4, due to burn out, Ironman and Shernia decided to reboot WHEI. Instead of simply retiring the brand and championships like all the others, they decided to unify them with the Raw championships. Since Sherania will be taking over that brand starting in Season 5. On Apirl 10, 2019, LWL World Tag Team Champions Breezango defeated Raw Tag Team Champions DIY to unify the titles, retiring this championship in the process. Origin The title was created during the planning for the of the universe mode. With Sherania wanting her tag team titles, along with everthing else about her brand, to look and feel different. However she added some legitimacy to the titles automatically by having the first champions be The Brothers Of Destruction (Undertaker & Kane). Title belt design Season 1 The title originally had a design similar to the current tag team titles, with gold plates instead of bronze like the originals. The centerplate was round with the original black LWL with light blue background logo that was present before they had an official logo for the brand. Under that was a globe with "World Tag Team Champions" under the logo. The side plates were also round with generic reliefs to go with it. Season 2 In season 2 the titles got a complete overhaul, starting with the logo that was on the title. This logo was replaced with the green logo now synonymous with the brand. The centerplate was now the base of the "Winged Eagle WWE Championship" with the primary logo at the very top where the WWE logo would be. Under that was "Lethal Wrestling Legends World Tag Team Champions" over a red and blue globe. The side plates were now the old WWWF World Championship side plates, with four on each side. The outer plates were solid red with nothing on them. The inner left plates had Stone Cold's "What?" logo on it while the right inner plates had "you suck" on them stretched out to fit. Season 3 In season 3 the championship was given another complete overhaul. With the prevoius design being completely phased out, along with the designs of all other LWL championships. The design was replaced with the previous base design of the NXT Women's Championship. With the strap being changed to a dark red similar to the NXT North American Championship. The plate, as it was all one plate, had a nice electric blue background with the LWL logo at the top of the center most plate. With "Tag Team Champions" stretched across the rest of the of the plate, as well as the roman esque helmets present in the other two title belts under that in small faunt. Reigns External links Category:Championships Category:LWL Category:Tag Team Championships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3